jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Hjhunter
Datei:Httpquizillateennickcomuser-imagesaararoaronagmar1136536505-sdarthmauljpg-3429.jpg Hi Hunter, ich glaube nicht, dass dieser Name angemessen ist. Kannst du da vielleicht noch einmal darüberschauen. Grüße, Lord Dreist (Kontakt|'Artikel) 15:18, 7. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :Erledigt, Bild gelöscht. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 15:27, 7. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::Dankeschön. Grüße, 'Lord Dreist (Kontakt|'Artikel) 15:28, 7. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Vorschlag N'abend, Kollege. Was hältst du eigentlich von diesem Vorschlag hier? Deine Meinung dazu würde mich mal interessieren. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 18:32, 7. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Alles Gute Herzlichen Glückwunsch und alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Herr Kollege! Du bist jetzt genau doppelt so alt wie ich. ;-) Mache dir 'nen schönen Tag und feiere 'n büschen. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 10:37, 9. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::Alles Gutre auch von mir. 50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 15:18, 9. Jan. 2014 (UTC) UCs N'abend Hjhunter, ich habe gesehen, dass Dscherndl immer noch mehrere Artikel, siehe unten, unter UC stehen hat, die außer der Vorlage hierfür keinen Inhalt haben. Müssten diese dann nicht eigentlich gelöscht werden? Das sind die Artikel: 2V-R8, Nadia Grell, Talos Drellik, C2-N2, Pierce, Broonmark, Felix Iresso, Fideltin Rusk, Zenith, Archiban Kimble, Tharan Cedrax, Gault, Dritter Barsen'thor. Gruß Robonino (Komlink) 17:26, 11. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :Erledigt. Habe deinen Beitrag insofern verändert, dass ich die Wikilinks auskommentiert habe, damit keine unnötigen Rotlinks erzeugt werden... MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 11:32, 12. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::In Ordnung. Ich habs halt deshalb verlinkt, damits einfacher ist ;). Danke schön. Robonino (Komlink) 11:38, 12. Jan. 2014 (UTC) HGA Hallo Hjhunter, bei den HDK-Regeln hab ich sich widersprechende Worte entdeckt. In der letzten Benutzerversammlung wurde eine Begutachtungsphase eingeführt, jedoch steht ganz oben noch: ''"Eine Begutachtungsphase gibt es nicht, da die unten genannten Kriterien einleuchtend sein dürften. Nach der Aufstellung wird die Wahl von einem Jedi-Meister oder Jedi-Ritter durch die Abgabe seiner Stimme eingeleitet." Könntest du das vielleicht ändern? Gruß Robonino (Komlink) 14:43, 15. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :Erledigt.--Hjhunter (Diskussion) 16:35, 15. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Ein Tipp Hi Hunter, ich habe einen Tipp erhalten wie wir in Google besser gefunden werden und wollte dich Fragen, ob das irgendwie möglich ist. Also ich denke, das sind Fehler in den Scripten. Vielleicht kannst du es dir mal ansehen. '''Lord Dreist (Kontakt|'Artikel) 19:00, 16. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :Das hat weniger was mit der Auffindbarkeit bei Google was zu tun, sondern eher mit gutem und vor allem korrekten Programmierstil. Ob das w3c nun sagt, dass unsere Seite fehlerfrei ist oder nicht, interessiert Google nicht. Allerdings ist es schon ein wenig irreführend, dass da so viele Fehler drin sind... Leider kann ich da nicht viel machen, da die Markup Validation den eigenlichen Quellcode scannt, der dargestellt wird (den kann man sich auch selber angucken, wenn man z.B. im Firefox die Quellcode-Ansicht wählt) und wie ihn der Browser interpretiert (der übrigens diese Fehler ausgleicht). Unsere Hauptseite ist in dem Teil, den wir durch die Bearbeitung anpassen können, sauber. Auf alles andere haben wir keinen Zugriff (Vielleicht mit gewissen Ausnahmen, die aber bei dem Markup-Check, soweit ich das sehe nicht relevant sind). Insofern ist das ne nette Sache, gehört aber nicht auf meine Disku, sondern auf die von den Wikia-Mitarbeitern (ElBosso, Avatar oder Mira84) Bild:;-).gif --Hjhunter (Diskussion) 01:33, 17. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::Okay, ich werde das weiterleiten. Vielen Dank, 'Lord Dreist (Kontakt|'Artikel) 12:47, 17. Jan. 2014 (UTC) JavaScript in Wikia Hallo Hunter, ich habe eine Frage. Kennst du eine Möglichkeit, wie man JavaScript in einen Artikel hier implementiert. MfG 100px|link=Benutzer:Kerem1234522px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Kerem12345 18:41, 21. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :Moin, keine Ahnung... Schau dich mal auf den Wikia-Hilfeseiten um, vielleicht findest du was darüber... Wofür willst du das denn nutzen? Hjhunter (Diskussion) 11:54, 23. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::Hallo nochmal. Ich wollte ausprobieren das in die Seiten Mando'a-Wörterbuch/Basic-Mando'a und Mando'a-Wörterbuch/Mando'a-Basic zu implementieren, da beide Seiten relativ lang und unübersichtlich sind. Die Inhaltsverzeichnisse verhelfen meiner Meinung nach bei diesen Fällen, gerade bei Mando'a Basic, nur wenig. MfG 100px|link=Benutzer:Kerem1234522px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Kerem12345 19:55, 24. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Miss/Mister Star Wars Moin, moin! Vor einigen Tagen erklärte ich die Abstimmung der Misswahlen für beendet und ''bestanden, allerdings wies Ben Braden mich daraufhin, dass diese laut Protokoll erst bei drei Fürstimmen mehr als Gegenstimmen als bestanden gelten. Jetzt bin ich mir wegen der drei Neutralstimmen, die nichts gegen eine Einführung hätten, jedoch nicht sicher: Muss ich die Wahl für gescheitert erklären und neu diskutieren lassen oder soll das so bleiben? MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 13:51, 24. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :Moin. Bei Abstimmungen gelten Enthaltungen nicht als abgegebene Stimmen und sind daher bei der Mehrheitsberechnung nicht mitzuzählen. Es müssen also drei ausdrückliche Pro-Stimmen mehr als Kontra-Stimmen da sein, ansonsten ist die Wahl gescheitert. PS: Link zur Abstimmungsseite wäre nett ... --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 20:51, 28. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::Ach verdammt, entschuldige, dass ich dir nicht geantwortet habe, das hatte ich ganz vergessen... Aber ja, Flusswelt hat recht, so wäre es richtig. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 23:34, 28. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :::@Flusswelt: Bitte sehr. Danke für die Antworten, dann werde ich die Wahl wieder aus dem Archiv holen und eine neue Diskussions starten. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 12:02, 29. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Inaktivität Hallo Leute, Ich werde aufgrund meines Umzugs aus Bremerhaven nach Hamburg vorrübergehend inaktiv sein. Wie der ein oder andere sicherlich schon bemerkt hat, bin ich in der letzten Zeit schon nicht wirklich aktiv gewesen, habe lediglich hier und da mal einen Kommentar hinterlassen. Dies hat alles mit meinem Umzug und den entsprechenden Vorbereitungen, sowie mit meinem neuen Job zu tun. Ich denke ihr seid alle bei dem aktuellen Adminteam weiterhin gut aufgehoben. Ich bin für Fragen und Meinungen aber weiterhin eingeschränkt verfügbar, werde mich aber aus allem anderen vorerst und vorrübergehend zurückziehen. Sofern ich mich in Hamburg entsprechend eingerichtet habe, werde ich euch informieren und dann auch wieder zur Verfügung stehen, sofern mein neuer Job das erlaubt, was ich noch nicht einschätzen kann. Ich hoffe das dies nicht länger als 3 Monate dauert. Möge die Macht mit euch sein! Hjhunter (Diskussion) 15:54, 26. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :Du bist ein Verräter, dass du mich hier als einzigen JP-User allein in Bremerhaven lässt und dich nach Hamburg verziehst! Bremerhaven ist so eine schöne Stadt Datei:Emoticon crying.png ... okay, vielleicht mehr der südliche Teil, aber trotzdem. Datei:Emoticon laughing.png Naja, jedenfalls wünsche ich dir viel Erfolg bei deinem Job und hoffe, du wirst uns in Zukunft irgendwann mal wieder zur Verfügung stehen. Möge die Macht mit dir sein. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 16:02, 26. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ::Auch ich wünsche dir Glück. Ich hoffe du kannst wieder öfters ins JP reinschauen, wenns dein Job zulässt. Möge die Macht mit dir sein. 50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 19:39, 26. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :::Von meiner Seite aus wünsche ich dir ebenfalls viel Erfolg. Ich hoffe, dass dich die Inaktivität nicht zum verlassen der JP zwingt, denn es ist schwer dich wegzudenken. Hoffentlich wirst du bald wieder Aktiv werden. Viel Erfolg, '''Lord Dreist ≡Diskussion≡ 20:16, 26. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ::::Ich hoffe, dass dir dein neuer Job zusagt und du dich in Hamburg wohlfühlen wirst. Du hast hier in der JP viel geleistet und es wäre wirklich schade, wenn wir einen so engagierten Benutzer wie dich verlieren würden. Viel Erfolg in deinem neu beginnenden Lebensabschnitt und ich hoffe, dich bald wieder in unseren Reihen zu sehen. Möge die Macht mit Euch sein, Meister Hunter. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 07:48, 27. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :::::Ich weiß nicht, ob du wieder komplett da bist, aber willkommen zurück! Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 17:06, 1. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ::::::Nein, bin nicht wieder da, aber ich hatte gerade Zeit für ein paar kleinere Aktualisierungen. Ich werde sehr wahrscheinlich auch erstmal nicht wieder so aktiv sein, wie zuvor. Die Zeit fehlt mir einfach. Was nicht heisst, dass ich nicht hier und da mal n Artikel verfassen könnte, oder, gerade bei dem SWTOR-Artikel, Aktualisierungen einpflege usw. Ich habe mich nur aus dem "Tagesgeschäft" zurückgezogen. Aber Danke, dass du mich wieder willkommen heisst Bild:;-).gif Hjhunter (Diskussion) 17:23, 1. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :::::::Es freut mich auf jeden Fall wieder von dir zu hören Bild:--).gif Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 17:28, 1. Apr. 2014 (UTC) IRC Hey, ich würd gern was mit dir besprechen. Könntest du - wenn du Zeit hast- mal kurz in den Chat schauen? Danke, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 15:20, 3. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Jedipedia-Seite Hallo Hjhunter! Auf Jedipedia ist ja noch eine Baustelle; ein Jahresrückblick für 2013 wäre schon ganz toll. Unsere Fortschritte, was wir so gemacht haben (z.B. Benutzerversammlungen). Ralux (Diskussion) 11:01, 6. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Gelöschte Bilder Tach Hjhunter, du hast eineige Bilder die ich hochgeladen habe, gelöscht, mit dem dem Verweiß "verweißt" nun wollte ich ma fragen, was du mit "verwaießt" meinst. Anakin 2648 (Diskussion) 11:34, 6. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :Moin, "verwaist" kommt von dem Wort "Waise", was dir vielleicht ein Begriff ist. Es bedeutet im Wiki-Sinn, dass das hochgeladene Bild nicht in Artikeln verwendet worden ist. Mal abgesehen davon, dass du die Bedingungen zum Hochladen von Bildern, die auf der Seite zum Hochladen von Bildern beschrieben sind, nicht eingehalten hast (korrekte Quellen, korrekte Formatireung, Kategorisierungen etc.), sind die Bilder seit dem Hochladen lediglich auf deiner Benutzerseite eingebunden worden, was den Bestimmungen nicht entspricht, also: Die Bilder werden gelöscht. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 11:40, 6. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ::Ahhhh. Anakin 2648 (Diskussion) 16:41, 6. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Bild Ich schreibe dich jetzt hier an, weil ich bei Corrans Diskussion den Überblick verloren habe und das hier schneller gehen müsste. Hier das Bild, ich hatte es bereits vor einigen Tagen hochgeladen: Alderaan.zugeschnitten. Danke, dass du's machts Hunter :D Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai 10:11, 15. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :Erledigt. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 10:54, 15. Apr. 2014 (UTC) .jpg, .png und der ganze andere Kram Moin, moin! Ich habe gerade eben versucht, deiner Bitte nachzukommen und die HtEStT-Bilder mithilfe Paints in .jpg-Format umzuwandeln. Ich habe es getan, wie du gesagt hast: Datei geöffnet, Name unter „Speichern unter“ geändert und anschließend abgespeichert. Aber die Dateigröße bleibt die Selbe wie bei der Ausgangsdatei im .png-Format. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 18:46, 18. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :Hmm... Das ist dann sehr komisch, bist du dir sicher, dass du das richtig gemacht hast? Ich habe nämlich gerade das selbe gemacht und das erste Bild in der Kat ist von 8,5 MB auf 1,4 MB geschrumpft... Ich habe das Bild runtergeladen, also die volle Auflösung, Paint geöffnet, das Bild über den Öffnen-Dialog geladen und dann Speichern unter... und JPEG-Bild angeklickt und gleich wieder auf Speichern im nächsten Dialog-Fenster... Und siehe da, es ist geschrumpft! Versuchs nochmal! Hjhunter (Diskussion) 19:31, 18. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ::Ach, Mensch ... wieso verpenne ich Antworten auf anderen Diskussionsseiten immer? Tut mir leid. Ja, danke. Okay. Ich werd's nochmal überprüfen. Corran (Diskussion) 12:06, 22. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Knabberkram Chat Hey Hunter, da wir nun einen neuen Chat eingerichtet haben, möchte ich es dir nun mitteilen, wenn du gerade da bist. Hier gibt es die neuen Daten: Jedipedia:IRC-Channel. Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 19:41, 7. Mai 2014 (UTC) Bilder Hi Hjhunter, Du hattest mich gerade auf das Bild von "Jango Fett" angesprochen. Ich verstehe allerdings nicht ganz. Das Bild nutze ich nur als Avatar. Ob das im Kanon oder außerhalb davon ist, bleibt doch unberührt? (Das Bild ist als Wallpaper zu finden, Link habe ich aber auf nem anderen PC) (Jedi Equester (Diskussion) 07:41, 18. Mai 2014 (UTC)) :Hi Jedi Equester, :Die Frage kann ich auch beantworten. Das du dein Bild als Avatar benutzt, ist nicht ganz richtig. Wäre es wirklich dort, gäbe es das Problem nicht, da man das Bild dann nicht hochladen muss. Jedoch hast du es in die Infobox deiner Benutzerseite eingefügt, was es als hochgeladenes Bild in der JP identifiziert und so wie jede andere Datei behandelt werden, also mit Quellen, Lizenz und Kategorien versehen werden musss. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 08:20, 18. Mai 2014 (UTC) ::Moin Akt'tar, ::Ah ich sehe was ihr meint. Ändere das später noch :) (Jedi Equester (Diskussion) 08:31, 18. Mai 2014 (UTC)) ::: Bin mir nicht ganz im Klaren, ob das nun verwendet werden darf oder nicht. Meine Quelle: http://www.droidforums.net/gallery/data/515/bounty_hunter_jango_fett_droid.jpg :::Habe es zumindest mal auf meinem Profil entfernt. Grüße(Jedi Equester (Diskussion) 11:06, 18. Mai 2014 (UTC)) Ich hab wieder Internet Moin, wollte euch nur kurz mitteilen, dass ich erfolgreich umgezogen bin und seit heute mittag auch endlich wieder Internet habe. May the Force be with You!! Hjhunter (Diskussion) 18:48, 12. Jun. 2014 (UTC) :Dann herzlich willkommen zurück im World Wide Web und hoffentlich viel Erfolg in der Hansestadt Hamburg! Corran (Diskussion) 19:07, 12. Jun. 2014 (UTC) ::Möge sie auch mit dir sein. Ich hoffe der Umzug verlief wie geplant. Skyguy (Commkanal) 19:28, 12. Jun. 2014 (UTC) :::Ich freue mich, dich wieder in der Welt des Internets begrüßen zu können Datei:;-).gif. Möge die Macht auch mit dir sein. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 08:58, 13. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Danke Hey, vielen Dank für das korrigieren der Weiterleitungen :) (eigentlich hatte ich das vor zu machen, habe es jedoch vergessen). [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 19:12, 29. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :Kein Problem, das ist ja mein Job, wenn ich schon zu nichts anderem mehr komme Bild:--(.gif Hjhunter (Diskussion) 19:19, 29. Jul. 2014 (UTC) ::Hm :/ Wenn's okay ist nehme ich dir das ab, um dir andere Arbeiten zu ermöglichen. [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 19:29, 29. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :::Danke für das Angebot, aber die Wartungslisten kann ich mal eben in 10 Minuten machen oder in zwei kleinen Pause à 5 Minuten... Da kann man keine Artikel schreiben, vor allem, weil ich diese Sachen auch häufig von der Arbeit aus mache und nicht von zu Hause Hjhunter (Diskussion) 05:38, 30. Jul. 2014 (UTC) ::::Okay, dann werde ich das nicht machen Bild:;-).gif Viel Erfolg bei deinem Job! [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 09:11, 30. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :::::Aber wenn du Lust hast, kannst du dich mal hierum kümmern. Ich habe nämlich keine Ahnung, woran das liegt... Hjhunter (Diskussion) 05:23, 31. Jul. 2014 (UTC) ::::::Okay, werd' ich machen. [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 12:12, 31. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Doppelte Weiterleitung Hi, ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass du Roboter vorerst nicht korrigieren sollst, da ich damit was ausprobieren will. [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 14:40, 6. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :Alles klar! Hjhunter (Diskussion) 15:54, 6. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Galaktische Zeitlinie Was heißt In-Universe und Out-Universe? Meinst du damit die Kategorien? Wenn ja verstehe ich das Problem nicht. Der Artikel beschreibt etwas aus der Realität welches mit dem Spiel The Old Republic zu tun hat. Die Kategorien wurden übrigens nicht von mir sondern von erfahrenen Benutzern hinzugefügt. Nicht representativ? Warum er beinhaltet eine Beschreibung was das ist. Was sollte man noch in den Artikel einfügen? Viele Grüße, Gargondola (Diskussion) 11:33, 25. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :Ich antworte mal spontan: In-Universe und Out-Universe sagt aus, ob der Inhalt in Star Wars spielt oder aus der Realität betrachtet wird. In-Universe heißt also dass etwas in Star Wars spielt. Unsere Artikel sind normalerweise im In-Universe geschrieben, dh. es ließt sich so als wäre es wirklich passiert. Out-Universe wäre dann reale Sachen wie Organisationen die echt existieren. Solche Out-Universe Sachen sehen unsere Richtlinien bei normalen Artikeln nicht vor (außer im Hinter den Kulissen Abschnitt). Die NA hat also nichts mit den Kategorien zu tun, sondern dass der Artikel eigentlich In-Universe sein sollte aber Out-Universe ist. Ich hoffe ich hab das jetzt so klar wie möglich und korrekt rüber gebracht. LG Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai 11:50, 25. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::Achso aber warum hieß es dann das beides nicht geht? Das heißt es geht nur In oder Out. Und der Artikel ist doch nur Out, oder? Und was ist jetzt mit der In-Timeline gemeint? Viele Grüße, Gargondola (Diskussion) 12:05, 25. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :::Jetzt ist der Artikel Out-Universe geschrieben. Nun fehlt noch das In-Universe, also die Beschreibung des Inhalts von der Zeitlinie aus der Sicht der Figuren in dem Spiel, nicht die des Spielers. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 12:17, 25. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Was Süßes Chat Hey Hunter, kannst du bitte kurz in den Chat kommen? Ben Braden (Diskussion) 14:01, 10. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :Sorry, ich habe das jetzt erst gelesen. Hätte aber eh nicht gekonnt, da ich noch auf der Arbeit bin... könnte heute abend aber mal kurz vorbei schauen... MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 14:04, 10. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::Okay, ich hoffe, dass ich dann da bin. Auf jeden Fall geht es um diese Vorlage. Ich würde gerne haben, dass |Farbe= die Hintergrundfarbe der Sprechblase angibt und |Farbe2= die der Umrandung. Außerdem würde ich gerne dieselbe Sprechblase zusätzlich noch andersrum haben wollen, also rechts das Bild und links die Sprechblase. Kriegst du das hin? Danke. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 14:07, 10. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :::Sorry, hab das gestern doch nicht geschafft mehr geschafft... Hmm... Ben, ich will ehrlich zu dir sein... Die Vorlage gefällt mir nicht besonders. Ich finde es cool, wie du dich für das Thema einsetzt, aber die Vorlage hat für die endgültige Verwertung noch viel Verbesserungspotenzial (mal abgesehen davon, dass ich nicht in der Lage bin, dein Problem zu beheben). Gibt es da nicht vielleicht schon irgendwo ne Vorlage für sowas? (hab spontan mal das hier und das hier gefunden) Hjhunter (Diskussion) 06:18, 11. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::::Mir gefiel sie eben auch nicht - deswegen bin ich ja zu dir gekommen. Datei:;-).gif Toll, die sehn beide super aus. Ich setze mich gleich dran, damit ich das Interview heute noch veröffentlichen kann. LG, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 06:24, 11. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :::::Wir haben das nun so gelöst. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 11:10, 11. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::::::Jo, hatte ich schon gesehen. Finde ich auch gar nicht so schlecht, allerdings wäre meiner Meinung nach eine etwas andere Farbgestaltung und Schriftgröße ratsam, da es sich ja nicht um ein buntes "Bild"-Interview handelt, sondern schon eine gewisse redaktionelle Qualität aufweist. Ich würde deshalb eher für Standard-Farbe und -Größe plädieren. Ausserdem würde ich es toll finden, wenn du die Bubble von Fry nach rechts ausrichtest und die von dir links belässt und wenn du hinbekommst, dass das Avatarbild, so nenne ich es jetzt einfach mal, immer oben steht, dann passt das mit den kleinen Pfeil der Sprechblase besser. Aber sonst finde ich das Design sehr ansprechend. Eine kleine Idee, aber kein Muss, warum nimmst du die Zeichnung aus dem TEA und kein tatsächliches reales Bild von Fry? Hjhunter (Diskussion) 11:15, 11. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :::::::Jetzt habe ich Zeit für dich Datei:;-).gif. Also, wg. dem Bild, ich hab ihn extra nach einem Profilbild gefragt und er hat gemeint, er benutzt das aus dem Atlas ganz gerne, von dem her sollten wir das respektieren. Das mit der Bubble haben wir uns auch schon überlegt, es ging aber nicht - falls jemand das einrichten kann, darf er das gerne tun. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 11:48, 11. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Noch ne Frage: wenn man eine Vorlage verschiebt, werden dann so Art Weiterleitungen angelegt oder muss man dann in jedem Artikel, in dem die Vorlage eingebunden ist, den Namen ändern? Ben Braden (Diskussion) 12:08, 11. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :::::::::Was hälste denn jetzt davon? Apropos, dass ist eine gute Frage, ich denke, der wird da keine Weiterleitung einbauen, sondern einfach die Vorlage aus der weitergeleiteten Vorlage nehmen... Hjhunter (Diskussion) 12:36, 11. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::Sieht gut aus. Die Farben waren halt zur besseren Unterscheidung da, aber ich glaube so geht das auch. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 12:47, 11. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::Gut, dann kannst du das jetzt ja für das englische Interview umsetzen Bild:--P.gif --Hjhunter (Diskussion) 12:52, 11. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::Ich fühle mich geehrt Bild:--P.gif Datei:;-).gif Ben Braden (Diskussion) 13:00, 11. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::Hunter, könntest du bitte in der MediaWiki:Common.css unter /* Variant : for right positioned triangle*/ float:right; ergänzen? Danke. :) Advieser (Diskussion) 13:12, 11. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::?? Kannst du mir mal den kompletten Absatz da reinschreiben, wie der auszusehen hat? Ich weiß nicht, wo das mit rein soll... In die Klammer oder davor oder dahinter... Hjhunter (Diskussion) 13:19, 11. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Entschuldige. Es sollte am Ende so aussehen (nur halt mit Farben): /* Variant : for right positioned triangle*/ .triangle-border.right { margin-right:30px; float:right; } Advieser (Diskussion) 13:29, 11. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Ich fange hier mal wieder vorne an... Also @Advieser: erledigt! @Ben: Ich finde, dass das nun schon ziemlich gut aussieht. Zwei Dinge fehlen mir nun noch an den beiden Interview-Seiten: 1. Kannst und sollst du gerne erwähnen wer und wann und wie du das Interview mit ihm geführt hast! 2. Muss das Ganze noch kategorisiert werden! Ansonsten ist das ne hübsche runde Sache und verlangt nach mehr :-) Hjhunter (Diskussion) 14:24, 11. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Iwl Hallo Hjhunter, ich habe Dir hier etwas geschrieben, das ist wahrscheinlich bei den vielen Bearbeitungen in unserem Wiki untergegangen. Möchte daher nochmals nachfragen, weil ich das bei Wikia ja auch erst noch zu Stande bringen muss. Ralux (Diskussion) 07:19, 11. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :Hab da geantwortet. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 08:25, 11. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::Hallo Hjhunter, ::ich habe Dir vom Droiden eine Liste zusammenstellen lassen. Du kannst diese Liste gerne in Deinen BNR verschieben. Damit Du die farbliche Markierung der bereits aufgerufenen Artikel siehst, die Dein Internetbrowser normalerweise macht, müsstest Du nur in Deinen persönlichen Einstellungen (.css) dem :visited Selektor eine andere Farbe geben. ::Freundliche Grüße, Ralux (Diskussion) 08:08, 15. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :::Hmm... das ist ja mal eine schöne Liste... Allerdings sind mir dabei auch aufgefallen, dass dort Artikel auftauchen, die Interwiki-Links haben... Anakin Skywalker, Anakin Solo sind nur Beispiele, die mir schnell ins Auge gefallen sind... Kannst du mir eine genaue Definition sagen, welche Artikel das sind? Nach welchen Kriterien hat der Bot diese Liste erstellt? Hjhunter (Diskussion) 08:36, 15. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :::: Hallo, danke für den Hinweis. Dieses Ergebnis ist sehr seltsam, eigentlich dürfte soetwas nicht passieren. Das scheint ein Fehler im Programm zu sein. Da kann ich wohl einen Bugreport schreiben... Ralux (Diskussion) 11:28, 15. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Vorschlagskommentar Moin, Kollege! Ich mache das mal hier, um die Vorschläge nicht unnötig zu belasten. Ich habe drei Nutzer zitiert, zwei davon Administratoren, der andere ebenfalls über 9000 Bearbeitungen. Die Namen werde ich an dieser Stelle aus wohl ersichtlichen Gründen nicht nennen, auch wenn sich vielleicht einige denken können, welche Nutzer